Stracciatella & Cioccolato
by Alyssum Dulce
Summary: Amy's birthday. Love story, a bit dark. Contains lemons.
1. A different kind of love

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to the BBC, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… I am not Matt's girlfriend, and that's reaaaaaally sad._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot. Sex? I am very graphic, descriptive and such. Alternate universe, alternate reality, etc, etc. A dark-ish Doctor. _

_A/N: I am an 11th__/Amy Shipper, and I ship them hard._

_**R&R**_

It was Amy's birthday, and the Doctor had planned something completely special for his beautiful companion. He was taking her to Lakertya; a peaceful and primitive planet. Most of the planet is rocky and mountainous, with little vegetation, covered by large lakes. He had planned the most magnificent day ever. He would take her for a walk around the lakes, like a true gentleman. He would even have a water fight with her; mess with her gorgeous redish hair. Ahhh, the Doctor loved such idea.

Amelia Pond woke up late that morning. It was around 11am when she got out of bed! The Doctor was already on the console room waiting for her to wake up. Besides the surprise trip, he had another present for her, and he couldn't wait for her to open it. Amy came down stairs to the console room, she was still sleepy. It could tell, since she was rubbing her eyes, and stretching her arms.

The Doctor saw her, and immediately yelled. "Here's the birthday girl!" His voice filled with excitement. Amy just smiled, as her cheeks turned red. "You remembered it!" She replied happily. Her Raggedy Doctor had remembered her birthday, that meant the world to her. "Of course I did! How could I ever forget such thing!" He told her with a playful tone, as he ran towards her. He picked her up, wrapping his arms around her waist; and swirled her around. Amy was delighted; she had never felt as happy as she was now. Her heart speed up a little bit. She felt embarrassed, 'cause she didn't want the Doctor to noticed how madly in love she was with him. He put her down on her feet again and smiled, a large grin across his face. "Happy Birthday Amy." He said and hugged her, his arms around her neck; while she just embraced him, soaking up his scent. "Thank you Doctor." She replied easily as he let her go, giving her his typical kiss on her forehead.

He took a few steps back, and turned around to the console; looking for Amy's present. It was nothing too big; actually it was a small box, with a pink ribbon. "Err.. I got you something Amy. I hope you like it." He said and gave her the small box, as he put his hands on his pockets, swinging himself over his feet. Such an old man, yet he was a kid inside.

Amy grabbed the little box with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe he had got her a present. "What is it?" She asked, incredibly curious as she shook the box. Close to her ear, she tried to listen something, and figure it out before opening. Clearly she failed. "Open it." The Doctor winked at her excited, he didn't know what to expect, and hopefully she would love it. "Okay." Amy did as told, with a simple nod in return. She pulled the pink ribbon, and opened the box. Her eyes opened wider as she looked at the gorgeous stone that was inside it. It wasn't a regular stone. It was prettier, shiny and blue. Just like her favourite colour.

The Doctor looked at her confused, he wasn't sure she actually knew what it was. "Did you like it?" He inquired, a little bit disappointed, for a second he thought she wasn't happy with his present. "Yeah.. Yes. It's really beautiful, thank you." She told him, as she held the crystal on her hand. It was... Beautiful, yes. But she had no idea of what was it. The Doctor laughed at her reply. She was so obvious... "It's a blue crystal. It comes from the planet Metebelis Three, which has the ability to focus and amplify thoughts. I'm pretty sure it doesn't work anymore, but I know your favourite colour is blue, and I wanted to give you something special. So what better than an alien rock?" He joked and smiled.

Amy smirked when he gave her a detailed explanation of what was it. She was amazed! No one had ever given her something like that. Well, he was her only alien friend... "Wow! Thanks Doctor, really. It means a lot." She hugged him again, and pecked him on the cheek. He just laughed and smiled in return. "Now, ready to have some fun? I-" He started saying when Amy saw that look in his eyes, and interrupted him. "Ah-no!" She said quickly, shaking her head. "Nope. It's my birthday, and I get to choose where we're going today. No wicked planets, no close death encounters, no nothing." The Doctor was surprised, he hadn't even told her his plans, and she was already refusing. However, when he looked at her, he couldn't resist her puppy eyes. She didn't want to go to wherever he had planned. "Ah- Okay. You tell me." He said still in shock, he didn't know what was going through her mind, but he was not going to argue with her.

"Good. We're going to London, current time. I want an ice cream." She folded her arms and waited for him to say something. He just couldn't believe it, in all space and time... She just wanted a bloody ice cream! "I don't care what you think. I know we have ice cream in the fridge, but I want to go to a store, ask for a sundae, and sit down there with YOU." She explained a bit embarrassed, as she looked down. Maybe the Doctor was right; her idea was just too silly.

"It's fine Amy. Really." He told her sincerely and smiled at her. She was so human, and he loved it. "If you want an ice cream, we'll get you and ice cream." With a playful wink, he turned around and pulled some levers on the main console. "Our destination: London streets! Here we gooooo!" Amy laughed when she heard him. It was good to know he wasn't angry at her for having such a stupid idea. He had actually agreed with her.


	2. Always attract

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to the BBC, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… I am not Matt's girlfriend, and that's reaaaaaally sad._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot. Sex? I am very graphic, descriptive and such. Alternate universe, alternate reality, etc, etc. A dark-ish Doctor. _

_A/N: I am an 11th__/Amy Shipper, and I ship them hard._

_**R&R**_

The TARDIS landed in west central London, in a public park called 'Holland Park'. Amy got immediately excited, as she reached the TARDIS' doors. She stepped out and took a deep breath of air, as she opened her arms. The Doctor got out of the blue box, right after her. She was happy, and that's all that mattered. He fixed his bowtie; a bat habit of his and held out his arm for her to take it, so they could walk together. Amy simply laughed, she hated his bowtie with passion, yet she loved whenever he did that. With a smile she took his arm, and they started walking around the park. After a few minutes, they found a Gelato Mio Store.

"Oh Doctor! You have to try a gelato! They're bloody fantastic!" She screamed, when the gelato's flavour hit her mind. It was such a delightful experience, and she wanted her Doctor to try it. The Doctor turned around and looked at her. She was completely excited, pointing at the other side of the street. "A gelato?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Since he was a timelord, there were many human things he didn't know. "Yes! It's an Italian ice cream! You're gonna love it, come on." Amy had to drag him to the parlour, since the Doctor didn't seem so convinced about it.

The place was incredibly crowded, but hey! It was Amy's birthday. So how could the Doctor say no? As the gentleman he was, he made Amy a space in the line so she could order; while he was taking a look at the different flavours. "Uhm... Say Pond, what are you going to order?" Amy noticed he was looking at the flavours' chart and pointed with her finger the name of the gelato she wanted. "Cioccolato. Dark belgin chocolate." She said as she closed her eyes, licking her lips; letting the slightest of the moans out. The Doctor gulped when he saw her act like that, she was gorgeous, and that little moan had somehow turned him on. For a moment he could have swear she was doing in it in a seductive way. I mean, who licks her lips like her nowadays.

"I-I see." He managed to say. "Err... Stracciatella, milk ice cream and dark chocolate chips, huh. What do you think?" Amy laughed at him. He was such a big kid, yet he was adorable. "It's really good, I've tasted before. Nice choice Doctor." She nudged him playfully, with a wink. The Doctor smiled, unable to get rid of the previous image of his mind.

Once they got their gelatos, they found a small table where to sit. Each of them took a sit in front of the other. Amy licked off a small piece of chocolate, a smile growing across her face. "This is amazing!" She yelled in pleasure as she grabbed a napkin. She stared at the Doctor and said. "Thanks for bringing me here Doctor." She smiled, and licked the frozen dessert once again.

"It is… Absolutely… No problem" He was barely able to say. It must have been his imagination, there was no way in this world Amy was flirting with him. He bit off a piece of gelato and looked away, though Amy's noises were rather distracting. "I'm glad you like it" He took another bite, while she kept enjoying the cone. "Mmm…" Amy exclaimed and the Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He stared at her with lust, for once in his life he was looking Amelia differently… Okay probably not for once, this kind of feeling had been going and going for the last couple of weeks. He was actually falling for his companion.

Amy noticed his eyes were all over her, and she decided to play his game. In the end, she was actually flirting with him. "Would you like a bite?" Amy held up her gelato towards the Doctor. He held her eyes for a second, his mouth hanging slightly agape. He swallowed and once again turned around. "This chocolate… Mmm. It's delicious!" She cried with a cheeky smile. "I can imagine." He answered quickly trying to avoid her look, but he found himself distracted by the small piece of gelato coming out of the corner of her mouth. He couldn't resist the urge to remove it.

"You… you have something… Right... There..." He said quietly. He reached over and, with his thumb, slowly wiped a smudge of chocolate from the corner of Amy's mouth. His thumb drew towards her bottom lip. He smiled once he noticed Amelia's eyes were focused on him. Both of them laughed and the Doctor felt embarrassed pulling his finger away. However Amelia stopped him. "Let me fix that for you." Amy grabbed his finger and started removing the chocolate with her mouth, softly licking it off. She looked up into his smoldering eyes as she did this. His face held no expression, but she could feel his fingers tremble. She pulled away, letting his thumb slip from her mouth. "There." She said happily, and smiled. The Doctor's face made her blush, this had been too much. But he didn't even stop her, so why feel guilty about it. "Thanks." He said shaking his head, letting a small chuckle out. Amelia Pond was incredibly fierce, and so far she was winning this game.

"Let's get out of here. I don't like crowded places." He told her as he stood up. This time he held out his hand, and Amelia immediately understood it was not a friendly gesture, but a romantic one. She interlocked her fingers in between and stood up, he smiled back, and they left the place.


	3. Pull me closer and closer

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to the BBC, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… I am not Matt's girlfriend, and that's reaaaaaally sad._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot. Sex? I am very graphic, descriptive and such. Alternate universe, alternate reality, etc, etc. A dark-ish Doctor. _

_A/N: I am an 11th__/Amy Shipper, and I ship them hard._

_**R&R**_

It had been a wonderful afternoon, next to the most beautiful woman alive. The Doctor simply didn't want it to end. Not to mention Amy, who was thrilled to be in the position she was. The Doctor's hand was amazing at the touch. It felt like no other, and the little looks they exchanged in the mean time were a bonus. They took a walk around Holland Park; there was no urgency in getting back to the TARDIS, at least not at the moment. They passed a few statues, the Kyoto garden, and a pond. They stopped right in front of it, contemplating the view.

"So, Doctor…" Amelia started saying, while they were swinging hands. "The Crystal was a beautiful present, really. It means a lot to me… But" She chuckled unable to say more. It was ridiculous what she was going to say. "What is it Pond?" He asked her, a worried expression on his face; and turned his head to hers, gazing into her eyes. "Uhm… I was wondering… There's something else I'd like…" The Doctor was confused, Amelia knew he would give her anything she wanted, so why was she acting like this? "Of course, what would you like Amy?" His lips curled up in a smile. Amy took a deep breath, and went for it. She had to ask, she would never have a chance like this one again. "I'd like a kiss from you." She spilled it out without thinking. The Doctor stared at her speechless, he didn't know what to say, and Amy misunderstood him. "Yes, I'd like you to kiss me, okay?" She let his hand go and went paranoid. "I know it's silly, and I know you're going to say no, but I -" Amelia was surprised by his arms wrapping around her, his hands holding hers again, resting behind her lower back as he interlocked his fingers with hers. Yes, it is now him who wants her. He pulled her tight against him and covered her mouth with his own. She gasped and he took advantage, he pressed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. She felt his fingertips playing with her hand, as they held each other. His tender touch making her shudder in pleasure, she did nothing but let herself go, this was just too good to be true. He was actually kissing her!

The Doctor's style, was kissing without any reservation. He nibbled and sucked her bottom lip, and his tongue swirled against hers, making her sigh in satisfaction. She pulled his mouth closer to hers. He was demanding when it came to kissing, but his lips were soft, something that made the kiss completely perfect. He took a sneak peak just to her expression, she was totally enjoying it. Something he never thought it would be possible. He never thought he would have the chance to kiss Amelia. His Amelia! Not after the incident in her room… The curiosity took over her too, 'cause she opened her eyes too. Just to notice the Doctor was looking at her, as their tongues were at war. She resisted herself from smiling, while he couldn't. He snickered into her lips, and pulled away, not too far anyway. He wanted to remain in the same exact position.

Both of them were completely breathless, such kiss is not easy to perform. "Wow… Thank you." Amelia said, trying to catch her breath, licking her own lips; The Doctor's taste still in hers, as her cheeks flushed. "No, thanks to you." He replied and kissed her forehead, breaking apart, letting her go. He was about to start walking again when she pulled him back. "Na-ah, my turn." She demanded, and without hesitation, she brought him into another kiss. This time a more passionate one, a fierce one. Well of course, The Doctor is being kissed by a kiss-o-gram. She pulled him by his hand and brought him closer to her, as her mouth found his. She begged for entrance, and the Doctor gave in. He opened his mouth to hers as they kissed hungrily. Her free hand took a grip on his shirt, laying it over his chest. The Doctor proved her he knew what to do with his hand too. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up a little. Amy's recent free hand ran through his hair, as they kissed. A kissed filled by lust, love and many other feelings. It was amazing.

"Amy…" He stopped her for a second, as he took a deep breath. She didn't listen; there was no way in this world she would stop. "Amy… Listen to me." He tried again, this time placing her down, and holding her face in his hands. "What are we doing?" He asked her and her face went blank. "I don't know." She replied with some trouble at breathing. "I… I just wanted to kiss you." She said, frowing. "I know, I know… I mean. Are you sure about this?" He asked her, gazing into her eyes. "Yes." She told him, without hesitation. "Then let's go somewhere else... I can't kiss you the way I want to in a public park." He joked, and grabbed her by her arm, as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

Amy, playful and childish as always jumped on his back. He basically had to carry her all the way down. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she nuzzled it. The Doctor smiling once in a while, letting a small chuckle out at her touch; carrying her… What a pleasant thing. They stopped right in front of the blue box, and he put her down. Amelia just smiled at him, such ride had been probably the best of her life.


	4. Would you take me in?

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to the BBC, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… I am not Matt's girlfriend, and that's reaaaaaally sad._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot. Sex? I am very graphic, descriptive and such. Alternate universe, alternate reality, etc, etc. A dark-ish Doctor. _

_A/N: I am an 11th__/Amy Shipper, and I ship them hard._

_**R&R**_

The Doctor opened the door stepping aside, so Amy could walk in first. The gorgeous redhead got in with the Doctor right after him, as he closed the door. He went to the console room, and started pulling some levers while Amy simply stood there, she was still in shock because of the kiss. But the Doctor's attitude at the moment was beyond ridiculous. "Uhm… Doctor…" Amelia spoke in a soft tone, almost seductive. He ignored her, all his attention was focused on the screen. She tried again. "… Doctor… What are you doing?" She asked him, this time with her regular voice. "Nothing." He replied a bit coldly. What on earth was going on? Why was he acting like this! "It's about what just happened, isn't it?" She inquired annoyed, probably he was regretting himself, and that's something that hurt her deep. The Doctor ignored her again; he didn't really want to talk about it. His mind wasn't exactly a stable place right now, and what he had just done was… Not a mistake, obviously. But it wasn't right. "Answer me! Do you regret it!" Amy yelled; she was boiling up. Completely mad at him, her anger growing stronger each second he remained in silence. Finally he was able to reply. "No." He didn't even turn around and looked at her; he was focused on the main console. His mind running a thousand miles per hour at the moment, and she was yelling. He just didn't know what to do… Well, he did, he simply wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Of course you do. I'm just a human, not up to your standards, I get it! Forgive me for being so stupid that I actually thought you meant it! It's impossible for you to wish a human!" Her face was red by the time she yelled this, she couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. "You didn't want me in my room that day, you won't want me now." The poison in that sentence caught the Doctor's attention. Now he was boiling up. "I… Didn't… Want… You...?" He slowly rephrased, turning his head at her. "I didn't want you?" He shook his fist against the console in anger, nothing but pure anger at the sound of that question, a bit rhetorical. "Ah! Amelia Pond! You're so naive! Thinking I didn't want you… Don't make me laugh." He told her sarcastically, with a furious look in his eyes. How could she think that? Such statement broke his hearts. "I didn't want you…" He muttered almost to himself, though Amelia may have heard him. "Oh really?" She yelled back, as she grabbed him by the arm. "Then explain it to me! Since I'm so naaaive." She mocked him, still mad at him. This was out of line, such perfect kiss had become in a bloody argument.

He had to think for a second his answer, he knew it very well; the problem was saying it out loud. "I wanted you then, I want you now." He pierced her with his green eyes, as his hands held hers. "You were getting married in the morning; I was not going to be a distraction, I was not going to be there for you and then disappear. I had to push you away, okay? I had no choice." He took a deep breath, and let her hands go. He was slowly calming himself. "But don't you ever think I didn't want you. Never, Amelia." He sighed. Amy was totally in shock, she wasn't expecting this kind of confession. The Doctor had actually wanted her? Damn! This was brilliant!

"Take me now then." She said carefully, choosing the right words. "Consider it as my Birthday Present… Make love to me." Amelia told him, without thinking. She didn't need to think about it. All her life she had been in love with this man, end of story. "I can't." He said, the pain in such response was pretty obvious. His eyes reflected sadness, and lust at the same time. "I can't Amy, I can't do it." He replied, as he tucked in the loose curls of her ginger hair, slightly shaking his head. A sad expression on his face… "Why?" She asked him, almost whispered in his ear, caressing his cheek. "Because that would be inappropriate …" He started saying, unable to resist himself; he reached Amy's neck and soaked in her scent. She smelled wonderful, the kind of smell that had bewitched him since the very first time. He could feel her, shivering at his cold breath. "You're married." His poor voice broke right after he said that. He tried to pull away, but she stopped him. "So? You know perfectly well I love you, and I always have. Besides, Rory is not here." The Doctor shook his head. "My point exactly. I am not going to make love to you because you're married. You belong to someone else." He turned his head away from Amy's look.

"Don't think of me as an evil bitch. I do love Rory, and I care about him... But I want you." She said, as a small drop of water fell down her cheek. It was a tear, she was already crying. "It's not like I want to cheat on him, is not that I want to have sex with you... That would be so vain." Shaking her head, she wiped her tears away. "I want you to make love to me, because I do am in love with you. I've always been..." She was sobbing by now, unable to stop. She was actually opening her heart to him, she didn't care anymore. It was now or never. "I wish you could stop this... Instead of hurting me. Because you do realise you hurt me each time you look at me like that, with desire and such? Do you realise, you can't come and kiss me just like you did, and say you don't feel a damn thing?" So much anger inside Amy's chest, breathing was almost impossible.

The Doctor could hear she was having trouble breathing, she was definitely crying. It's not that hard to tell. Was there any other painful way to pierce his hearts? Like a vampire, the tremendous pain they feel; Amy's words as the stake. The Doctor bleeding inside; metaphorically speaking. He stood in front of her, and once again held her face between his hands, he rested his forehead against hers; closing his eyes. His eyes wide shut, and he thought about it. He had to choose, and he had to do it fast. Amelia was right, this was beyond a stupid desire. It was true love, impossible as well, but pure at the same time. He wasn't dreaming about fucking her or anything like that. He just wanted to treat her like the princess she was, be half decent with her; given the monster he is. "I love you Amy..." He whispered; his cold breath knocked against Amy's face. Without hesitation she breathed it in. "...More than anything." Finally he opened his eyes. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do." Such green olive eyes contemplated her, holding a sad expression. So old, so damn honest at the same time. He was in love with her, yes. But he was also sorry, because this wasn't the right thing to do. This was him, letting go for once... Even if it hurts someone else.


	5. Take me deeper now?

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to the BBC, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… I am not Matt's girlfriend, and that's reaaaaaally sad._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot. Sex? I am very graphic, descriptive and such. Alternate universe, alternate reality, etc, etc. A dark-ish Doctor. _

_A/N: I am an 11th__/Amy Shipper, and I ship them hard._

_Thanks for reading it. I appreciate it, a lot. Thanks for posting your reviews and letting me know what you think. Really, it's awesome. xx_

_**R&R**_

* * *

><p>The Doctor rubbed his nose softly against Amy's, as each of them soaked up the scent of the other. Amy had been recently knocked out, literally speaking. He said he love her, more than anything. You don't get to hear that kind of thing everyday, especially from him. He ran his hands down her neck and arms slowly, just he could meet hers. He held them carefully, and squeezed them, while kissing her lips quickly. As if none of them were ready to give in, not totally. Between kisses and silly chuckles Amy managed to speak. "So, you love me?" Her cheeks went red almost immediately. He was delighted in her presence; he gazed in her eyes and replied. "I do, very much so." No stuttering, no playing around, no sadness, no nothing. This was for real.<p>

"Gooood." She blushed once again. This man had an amazing effect on her, and he wasn't even kissing her properly. Their mouths were just fooling the opponent's one. "Because I love you too." They carried on with the kiss, taking it into the next level, nothing too glorious; since there was no rush at all. Especially when they had agreed this was not fucking just because, this was making love.

"Not as much as I do. I can assure you that." He told her playfully, slightly biting her bottom lip, sucking it just for pure pleasure. "Uhm…" The sound that came out of Amy's mouth was a mixture between her reply and a soft moan. "I doubt it." He snickered, with a small chuckle and he finally slid his tongue inside her mouth; as he placed one of his hands in her neck, pulling her closer. He nibbled her lips, not hard enough to hurt her, obviously. But enough to prove her she was wrong. "Don't." He seduced her with the tone of his voice, and dazzled her with a cheeky smile.

She couldn't resist herself anymore; her hands ran through his chocolate and longish hair, as they deepened the kiss. The Doctor groaned when he felt her hands pulling his hair, playfully yes. But that was just enough to turn him on. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his mouth down her neck, breathing heavily all the way down, kissing here and there. Amy shivered more than once, and he hadn't done anything yet. His pure breath was the causative of such magnificent reaction.

Her knees almost gave away, there was no problem at all; he was holding her still. Amy let out a small involuntary moan. She was about to regret it until he responded positively to it and sucked at her neck, not enough to leave some marks. No, he could never do that to her. Even when he wanted to… Oh yeah, the Doctor plays hard. He wanted to take her in every possible way. Show the entire universe this woman belongs to him… Suck every piece of her neck, so she could never forget she spent the night with him. Yes, he was dying because of those thoughts, though he was able to control himself and stop. 'Maybe some other time' He thought to himself.

The Doctor wanted more, she could tell. She let another moan escape, this one deeper and breathier. His hands started to travel up and down her back, every so often, skidding across the top of her bottom. Nothing too vulgar; no, not at all. He was going to prove her how madly in love he was with her. "You're my everything Amelia." He drawled in the most beautiful way, seductive as hell and at the same time one hundred percent honest. His cold breath against her collar bone. The Doctor could feel her heart beating faster, her breathing, she was losing control.

Amelia kissed him sweetly in the neck, it was just a trick; because she nibbled and sucked right away, as her hands kept messing with his hair. Slowly, she reached his face, and whispered to him. "I love you more than anything." She pulled back just to stare at his gorgeous green eyes. Her look was sweet and pure, it was true… She loved him. The Doctor's eyes were amazed. How could it be possible, for a human to love him? To truly love him, just like Amy did. Finally he broke the eye contact with a blink and smiled at her, totally speechless, unable to say something.

They held each other for a moment, a few minutes perhaps, without doing or saying anything. Just making the best of it, they will never be this close again, never. He tucked in the loose curls of her hair and got closer to her ear. "Want to go upstairs?" He asked her gently, she was free to say no. Amy simply laughed, knowing what 'going upstairs' meant. "Not like that you silly." The Doctor told her, nuzzling her neck. Amy could feel he was shaking his head in embarrassment. "You see… The main console isn't exactly the most comfortable place for the kind of things I want to do with you." He joked, raising an eyebrow, as if he was daring her to play with him. "Oooooh! I'm intrigued." Amy said with a large grin across her face. Maybe she even blushed, who knows. "Yeah, totally. You have no idea." He replied, smiling back at her. This was truly beautiful.

"Come on my love." He told her, and broke apart from their hug, or whatever you want to call it. He held her hand and they made their way upstairs, as he ran his hand through his floppy hair, he could still feel Amy's tender touch. They glanced at each other all the time, while they were walking. The Doctor was dying to make her his, and Amy… Well, she just couldn't wait.


	6. Afternoon delight

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to the BBC, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… I am not Matt's girlfriend, and that's reaaaaaally sad._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot. Sex? I am very graphic, descriptive and such. Alternate universe, alternate reality, etc, etc. A dark-ish Doctor. _

_A/N: I am an 11th__/Amy Shipper, and I ship them hard._

_Thanks for reading it. I appreciate it, a lot. Thanks for posting your reviews and letting me know what you think. Really, it's awesome. Xx_

_The ones who added my stories to favourites, the ones who added me as their favourite author, thankyou! I'll try not to disappoint you_

_**R&R**_

They stood right in front of his room's door. "The master room. Finally I get to see it." Amelia told The Doctor with a slight chuckle in a teasing tone, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with all her might. "Of course." He said slowly, completely focused on Amy's lips. He bit her slightly, unable to resist this beautiful woman.

She pushed him against the door, and continued kissing him; rubbing his neck with her fingertips. He leaned his head back, realizing he couldn't give in that easily, he fought back with his tongue, running his hands down her back as he pinched her bum. It was slow and sensual, enough to turn both of them on. She moaned in his lips, as they curved in a large grin breaking the kiss. "Do it again." He said teasingly, with a kinky wink. Amelia brushed her hips slowly against his body giving him a louder moan. He nuzzled her neck, feeling more than happy inside. This woman had a wonderful effect on him.

Still with his body against the door, the Doctor was able to move his hand and open the door. What a torture, stop touching Amy for a second… He step aside and let her in. She smiled and walked in, pulling him inside right after her. He grabbed Amy from behind as soon as they walked inside the room. His arms all around her waist, he nuzzled her neck as she squirmed in his arms. Amelia's left hand running behind his head, pulling his hair softly; her ribs and breasts totally exposed. An opportunity like this one he was not gonna let it go. He moved his hand to her left breast, cupping it perfectly. He squeezed it gently, breathing heavily in her neck. Amelia felt his sort of fringe tickling her, as her nipple went hard. "Awwww, Doctor." She exclaimed, involved in nothing but complete arousal.

With his free hand, he moved the loose curls of her redish hair so he could kiss her soft skin. "You're beautiful." He told her with the sweetest tone ever. Amelia blushed a little and smiled in return. She moved very quickly, turning around, just so she could be face to face with him. The Doctor thought Amelia was enjoying his touch, such reaction confused him a little. But Amelia was brilliant, she knew perfectly well how to play her cards. She held his face in her hands. "You're too handsome for me." She said as a whisper, as she took a deep breath; making it the most beautiful sigh. This was nothing but the pure truth. Easily she went for his earlobe. Sucking it carefully, it was soft and slow. The Doctor's hands were static, he didn't know where to put them since she moved, leaving him in a sort of shock.

The Doctor felt Amelia's tongue, tracing his ear perfectly; often biting him in such a sensual way, it's impossible to imagine. "Uhm… That feels really good." He moaned softly, letting himself guide by Amy. He placed his hands on her waist, but soon enough he lowered them to her bottom, squeezing it gently as the gentleman he was. Amy was delighted, the sound the Doctor was emitting was music for her ears, but having him right there and now; touching her just the way he was doing it, was beyond belief. She held him close to her, with her hands all over his neck, her ginger strands of hair falling down her face, making her look nothing but too desirable; it's was hard to resist. Amelia slowly pushed him against the bed, giggling and smiling in between.

The Doctor understood immediately, it was time to get rid of these ridiculous clothes. Carefully, he unbuttoned Amy's shirt, as she undid his bowtie quickly; going for the shirt right after.

She reached his other ear and bit it, whispering something, teasing him. "You know you're my everything, right?" The Doctor glanced at her surprised, not because of what she said; because of the time she chose to say it. "I love you Amelia Pond, and I always have." He said laughing a little. He was being honest with her, but it was rather pointless; since she already knew he was mad about her. He ran his hands trough her messy hair, so he could see her face; while he was sat down on the bed, under Amy's command. "What else would you like me to say? So I can prove it." He told her teasingly with a cheeky smile on his face. "Better yet, how would you like me to prove it?" His eyes were filled with lust by now. The decent Doctor was gone…

He reached her mouth quickly, before she could notice. He kissed her passionately, as if he couldn't hold himself back; both of them had waited long enough. She visibly shivered; what else could she do? There was nothing left but opening her mouth to his and deep in the kiss. Such a clever idea, since we're being honest.

Amy finally lost all of her reserve and control. She attacked, wrapping her legs around his waist. The Doctor laughed and grinned, putting his arms around her back caressing her, he knew it was time to get rid of her bra. They wouldn't need it anymore. She pushed him against the bed; forcing him to lean on his back. Amy kissed him softly at first and then it grew more intense. The Doctor put a lot into the kiss, and then slipped his tongue past her lips. Amy's tongue fought against his in a very amazing way. She'd never felt such a powerful kiss before. She took off her shirt quickly; her ginger hair was for certain a mess after such movement. He simply stared at her beauty for a few seconds before he was able to come back to earth; the Doctor undid his bowtie, throwing it on the floor.

The Doctor forced her to roll over the bed, Amelia on top was beyond belief; no complain about it, but he needed to swift positions in order to do the kind of things he wanted to do to her. He unclipped her bra and kissed her again, down her neck, slowly inching toward her breasts. His hand cupped her right breast as he snickered in her lips. "Do you mind?" He asked her playfully, unable to stop smiling. "Not at all." The gorgeous ginger replied, biting him softly. "Good, you can be on top later." He winked at her, and went down; kissing her breast, his tongue making circles around her nipple. Amy entwined her fingers in his hair as soft sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. When the Doctor heard her, he stopped and looked at her, smiling. "You must like that." He said, now kissing down her stomach. "I won't lie, it feels quite goooood," Amy said, breathing in slow short bursts. She unbuttoned his shirt, as her cheeks flushed. The Doctor understood immediately and threw the shirt to one of the bed's side; showing his perfect body. Surprisingly, for being an alien he had a really fit body, his abdomen and chest were truly magnificent; at least on Amelia's eyes.

He held her arms up and away from both of their bodies, slightly above their heads. The Doctor slowly started to kiss downward. Amy's heart nearly thumped out of her chest. She could feel her pulse pounding in her neck at a pressure point. This was, quite possibly, the most aroused she's ever been and they hadn't even done anything yet. This was merely foreplay! She watched him slowly moving down, pausing to kiss here and suck there. Amy was squirming with anticipation. He placed a soft kiss on her left nipple and Amy held her breath. His warm mouth enclosed on her and she let out a moan while his tongue flicked her. Wow, he was good at this. His other hand came up and circled her areola. Amy couldn't think of a damn thing to do with her hands so she put one in his hair and the other gripped the sheets.

She locked gazes with him and bit her lip. An evil smile on his face. The hand that fondled the right breast traveled down, lightly tickling her stomach and stopped at her bottoms. He traced his fingers where the cloth met the flesh, every so often dipping a finger beneath the elastic. Amy's eyes rolled, she could barely take it anymore. "Take off your pants." She practically begged. The Doctor was pierced by Amy's green-olive eyes, she wanted to be his, and he certainly wanted to make her his. But this was beyond wrong, she was married… "I am so going to hell for this." He told her with a serious look, and did as told. He got rid of his pants, and socks.


	7. Don't sadden my life

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to the BBC, and their respective owners. I really have nothing to do with them… I am not Matt's girlfriend, and that's reaaaaaally sad._

_WARNING: Strong language? I tend to curse a lot. Sex? I am very graphic, descriptive and such. Alternate universe, alternate reality, etc, etc. A dark-ish Doctor. _

_A/N: I am an 11th__/Amy Shipper, and I ship them hard._

_Thanks for reading it. I appreciate it, a lot. Thanks for posting your reviews and letting me know what you think. Really, it's awesome. Xx_

_The ones who added my stories to favourites, the ones who added me as their favourite author, thankyou! I'll try not to disappoint you_

_**R&R**_

Amy looked down, she was not going to face his gaze; not after what he said. Of course this wasn't right, this was fucking adultery. And it wasn't that she didn't care, no. Not at all. She loved Rory with all her might, but the Doctor… Ugh, it was hard to explain what she felt for him, but it was true. She knew what she was doing, she could feel sorry for this later…

His hard cock pressed against her stomach as she leaned down to kiss him on the lips again. Amy reached her hand down and stroked his cock softly. The Doctor groaned and rolled over so he was over her. "Don't provoke me Amelia Pond." He said, sticking his tongue at her. The beautiful red head wasn't playing fair. "Or what?" Amelia dared him playfully with another sensual kiss. The Doctor bit her bottom rather rudely, not enough to hurt her of course. But enough to prove his point. "You'll see…" With a simple wink, his fingers brushed inside her. "Ah-!" Amy exclaimed in surprised. He made his way to her clitoris and she let out a loud, audible gasp. He dipped the tip of his middle finger inside. Moving it slowly inside her. She arched her back and groaned along with his long stroke. "Aww." She replied at his touch, getting hold of his hair; otherwise she wouldn't take it.

She knew he had long fingers but, this was perfect. He knew how to touch a woman, even better he was quick. His magnificent fingers were inside of her, she felt the urgency to lick them, though she was able to resist. He nearly withdrew his finger but before it escaped, he added a second one and went in a little quicker. Amy pushed her hips towards him to urge him on. This time he obliged and thrust quickly and deeply inside her. Surprised, she moaned loudly and tried to get him to do it again. "Making love to you… It's fantastic." A sincere smile appeared on his face. Amelia blushed, chuckling a little. "The secret is in your fingers." She said, as if she was daring him to do it again. Technically it was implied. The Doctor was clever and figured it out immediately. "Is it?" He asked teasingly, locking gazes with her as his fingers were down doing their thing. "Yes… I mean, it's just that you don't seem that kind of lover." She said, smiling shyly. She was resisting the urge to scream, given the extreme pleasure provoked by his fingers.

The Doctor continued, except this time he was brushing his hips against her. As if he was tempting her. In the end, he would end up inside her… Not only his fingers. She was only vaguely aware of the loud noises she was making in response to what he did to her. Her body buckled and twitched and squirmed, all beyond her control. Her eyes focused and she saw him smirking down at her. "I am so going to make you mine." He told her, rubbing his nose against hers. He pulled down her knickers and kissed her, slowly pushing himself forward. Both parties moaned at this first entrance. "Ahh-" Both of them screamed in pleasure. The Doctor was holding her hips close to him, while Amy wrapped her arms around his body, pushing him deeper. Her hands ran all over his back, she loved the feeling of caressing her beloved one.

He did another thrust, picked up his pace and kept a steady rhythm, gradually gaining speed. Way before he expected it, Amy started to moan louder and louder until she was screaming his name. "Doctor! Doctor!" His companion yelled, and nothing made him feel more pleased than that. "Oh yes! Amy!" He replied, pushing harder and faster against her. It was beautiful; he was with the woman he most wanted in the whole universe, and they were making love in one of the sweetest possible ways.

Amelia rolled over the bed, finding herself on top. The Doctor immediately cupped her face in his hands and looked at her. "I love you." He said, breathing heavily. Amy tucked in the loose strands of hair and replied with the same sentence. "I love you too." Both of them grinned, like two fools. As they kissed hungrily again…

The Doctor caressed every single inch of her body, while she kissed him and licked him clean, and such. Their love was officially consummated, even if they weren't married. No matter how wrong this was, it felt right. The happy lovers laid down on the bed for the following hours without speaking to each other, probably because Amy; as the human she was, was sleeping. Somehow the Doctor noticed she was awake, he slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "Hello beautiful." His warm breath against her ear, and cheek. "My charming Prince." She told him in return, taking his hand and pulling it closer to her mouth, placing a small kiss on it.

Happier than they had ever been, that was exactly the way they were feeling. It was for sure the wrong time to make such question, but the Doctor had to know, it was necessary. "Uhm… Are you going to tell Rory?" He asked her, impossible to face her fierce eyes. She squeezed his hand and bit her lip. The answer was rather complicated.

"No." She said coldly, the pain wasn't something she wanted to deal with right now. "He can never find about this, do you understand me?" She demanded, afraid and about to burst into tears. There was too much poison in that statement, she had cheated on him; and there was not a decent justification. "Yes. I won't tell him, promise." He assured her, placing another kiss on her ear. Finally Amy turned around, she was ready to meet his eyes. "This was only a birthday present, remember?" The tears were about to fall down her cheeks. "It cannot happen again." She said, closing her eyes and biting her lips, anything just not to cry. She knew those words would kill him. "Yeah, of course." The Doctor replied, and looked away. She had broken both of his hearts in a matter of seconds, the love she felt for Rory had won.

Amelia stood up and started picking up her clothes. She was not going to stay there, not after what she had just done. Yes, it was a birthday present, but she was hoping this was the beginning to something. Yet she had to stop it, it was better this way. She was married, and she had already done too much damage by sleeping with someone else than her husband. Even if this kills her inside, she knew she had to be the one to say it. The Doctor had already got carried away enough; he wouldn't be able to stop now.

The Doctor saw her, his eyes were red and he just wanted to be alone. He knew it from the very beginning, this could never be possible. She was human, and he was an alien. Say this was a mistake now, was probably a horrible thing, but it was close to the term he wanted to use. Amy was standing in the door, she wanted to say something. Anything so she could fix it… "I do love you, and if I could I would choose you without hesitation. You know it!" She exclaimed with a broken voice. "Now you see why I pushed you away the first time?" He asked her with an emotionless expression. "Close the door when you leave." He spoke firmly, turning around to the other side of the bed. The last thing he wanted to see was Amy leaving the room in these terms…


End file.
